The chair rails are used to provide protection to the wall from furniture or other contact. They extend horizontally along the perimeter of the wall and are usually secured to the wall at about 32 inches from the floor, approximately the same height as the back of a chair. In addition to being functional, the chair rails may also serve a decorative purpose. Typically, the decorative features of the chair rails include the color and contour of the wood. Unfortunately, these features cannot be easily changed if the homeowners' tastes change or the house is bought by a person with preferences different than that of the last owner.
Accordingly, there is a need for a chair rail with decorative features that can be easily changed by the homeowners.